Destined Belonging
by xsparklexshinex
Summary: One night on a full moon a young Prince InuYasha smells the most intoxicating scent and ends up saving a young girl from certain death. Strange feelings erupt and he can't seem to let her leave him. The two find themselves bound by the fate of a jewel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I regretfully do not own Inuyasha. :/

Heyy everyone just wanted to say hi, this is my very first fanfiction and I just hope it's okay and would appreciate any nice advice or suggestions. I'm very excited to write this story and hope you enjoy this little opener.

**Destined Belonging**

"Damn it all!" Lord Inutashio roared as he stalked throughout his enormous castle, throwing down inanimate objects to take out his anger and frustration at the news that had just been delivered to him."

A small flea was bouncing just a few steps behind him trying to keep up."Please my lord! Calm down, that man or whatever he was obviously was insane to dare state such a ridiculous notion in your kingdom!" Still bounding after the enraged ruler trying to grab onto the demon's long silver strands that nearly extended all the way to the pearly marble flooring.

"That god forsaken thing left this world 50 years ago! It can't be true that it has returned after all these years! Trust me my lord we should just dismiss such a silly statement."

The Great Dog Demon suddenly stopped his sharp amber eyes flashed red towards the flee, his claws curling into his tight fist as crimson blood leaked from his calloused palms, his pale silver bangs masking his eyes then as a low rumbled emitted from his broad chest.

"You don't understand what's at risk Myouga. If that damned creature spoke the truth..." He suddenly threw his face back level as he clenched his fanged teeth in an angry grimace. " It could mean a hell of a lot of fucking trouble for me and my lands."

_Flashback_

_Lord Inutashio sat tall in his very large Council Room at the head of a large and long marble table, his eyes narrowed at one of the six demons that surrounded the remainder of the table._

" _Those filthy wolves are planning another attack, I can feel it in my blood, dammit!" The Dog demon seethed his eyes wide and his fist clenched as he tried to talk some sense into his lord._

_The lord of the Western Lands rose suddenly out of his seat, pinning the other dog demon with his deadly glare."Hold your tongue Houtsu. Must I remind you that I am your Lord and alpha and will not allow a beta such as yourself undermine my authority even if this is a tempting subject at hand._

_The demon looked away recognized his place with a grimace and rigidly lowered back down into his seat with a scowl plastered to his war tattered face. " But my lord, surely you have sensed their acting out and disobedience to our agreements! It has worsened ever since your son InuYasha was born."_

_Lord Inutashio let out a small chuckle " Oh yes, ever since my hanyou son InuYasha was born they have been quite angry knowing something with tainted blood will someday reach great power over these lands. They probably are planning an attack against him to rid him of his rightful place in the future." He smirked and glanced down " Let them conceive such foolish thoughts for I will never allow them succeed."_

_Another one of the demons stood up with a smirk to match his lords " The others know just as well as I do that your son, though a hanyou he may be, has a very strong aura, I have to admit it was quite overwhelming sensing such potential power in such a young infant, he will grow to be a very strong and respected inu youkai."_

_Houtsu rose as well " That much is to be expected considering who is father is." _

_Lord Inutashio let out another low chuckle, grinning at his head council members. Those cocky bastards are right, even his Izayoi went through a great deal of pain and strain at giving birth to his son. The thought sent a quick shock a rage through his veins at the thought of his mate in a pain he that he could not help her from. Relaxing his tensed muscles he thought back to the first impression his son gave him. _

_Bright amber eyes matched his own as they stared up at him without fear or hesitance. He grinned recognizing his own courage within his son with pride. He may be a hanyou and his enemy's may use that title against him but with the stong aura he felt around his son and that spike of wildness that glinted underneath his appealing eyes, he knew his son would show them who was superior._

" _My lord, my lord!" came a low and gasping voice._

_Broken out of his thoughts he turned to see one of his many guards at the arch of his door his stance urgent and his eyes requesting permission to speak._

" _What is it?" The demon towering over his chair as he turned waiting for the guard to explain himself for interrupting one of his council meetings._

"_My apologies for interrupting, my lord. It seems though there is a strange creature at the entrance of the castle demanding your presence."_

_The demon let a low growl escape his mouth as an annoyed look came to his face. " Send the damn thing away, I have no time to waste on a pathetic conversation."_

" _I told the creature you would say that, but it insisted." The guard glanced down at his feet looking nervous and his jaw trembled slightly as he looked up at his lord like he wanted to say something else but was too afraid to utter the words._

" _If you have something to say, say it, if not then leave at once!"_

_The guard once again looked down then spared a quick glance behind him. " It mentioned the Shikon No Tama, my lord."_

_The Lord snapped his head towards the guard and was silent for a few seconds until wrenching a deadly roar from his throat screaming " WHAT?" He threw his chair that he was once sitting in to the ground and marched passed the pale guard who slumped huddled against the door in fear as the great dog demon went past him._

_The rest of the council stared after the lord in shock, knowing that the foolish creature was in for it. Lord Inutashio resented the jewel ever being spoken of whatsoever in "his kingdom"._

_The Great Dog flew down his long spiraling staircase, cursing under his breath. " That creature better pray that it's gone by the time I reach the entrance, for I will maim it for daring speak of such a evil tool. . . in my castle nonetheless."_

_Three guards stood near the large door of the entrance surrounding the creature with their spears at the ready, questioning the thing at the same time._

" _What the fuck are you even?" one of the taller guards with short green spiked hair shouted at the four foot tall hunched over creature. It's skin was a pale white and it almost seemed to glow under the light of the full moon. You could not see it's eyes or hair for he had a large and baggy black cloak that covered his whole body as he held his hands clasped together in front of him. It seemed to be unafraid of the guards that surrounded him dangerously. It did not even flinch as one of the guards jabbed it with the blunt end of his spear._

"_Enough!" Inutashio stood his stance wide and his arms crossed over his chest. His pure white kimono hung from his elbows, his baggy hakama trailed down from his waist to cup around his ankles. At his shoulder hung a large white fur hide that draped down to the ground. He scowled and then took a step forward past the guards to look at the thing that dared utter the name of the jewel in his lands._

"_How dare you come to my castle speaking of the jewel! I should have you killed you worthless piece of flesh!"_

_The creature stood there silent at first then slowly arched it's neck up to stare at the face of the powerful dog. " I come with important news, that may be disturbing to you." it uttered, it's voice laced with a raspy growl._

"_Damn well you do! Anything that has to do with the Shikon No Tama is disturbing."_

" _Please, it would do you well to hear what I have to say, for you and your son."_

" _My son? How dare you bring him into this you filth, he is but a newborn, born only a lunar cycle ago."_

" _I am quite aware of this, his destiny though was determined the moment he was placed in the womb."_

" _What destiny? My son will decide his own destiny without the likes of you or the jewel!"_

_The creature took notice of the dog's ferocity but did not dare back down." His destiny will be deeply intertwined with that of the jewel I must assure you but before that, listen, I have news of this jewel. He tilted back the hood of his cloak revealing large eyes that were filled with total darkness. " The Shikon No Tama will come back into this world." He eyed to lord with total honesty and without a stutter._

_The lord flinched back slightly at the look in the creatures eyes and the unbelievable statement this creature dared say to him face to face. " Do you wish to die creature? I don't know what you are and honestly I don't care at this point."_

_The creature continued to just stand as a strong gust of wind blew in from the outside" This is no riddle sire, I speak the truth. You must prepare your kingdom and search for the one who bares this jewel within them."_

" _Someone has that cursed thing inside of them?" _

_It nodded it's head" Indeed, this person will be in great danger with all the demons not to mention humans that seek out it's immense power. It may be difficult but you must find this person and make sure they do not fall into the wrong hands."_

_The Lord stood there seething as his body trembled with a deep growl, his eyes pierced the things that dare ask him to involve himself with a thing that caused so much agony and evil. "I will handle this dilemma as I see fit and will not allow another to command me as such."_

"_But you must, your son. . ."_

" _Shut that hole in your mouth before I shove my sword through it." The lord was taking small staggering steps towards the creature and it almost seemed like he was about to strike him down but instead he lifted his fisted hand and uncurled a finger to point to the door._

"_Leave now, or die" he growled viciously_

_The creature began to emit an even brighter white glow as it slowly nodded it's head. " As you wish but let it be known this is not the last you will hear of the jewel." It almost seemed to levitate as the mysterious creature exited the castle grounds and faded into the surrounding forest._

_Don't dismiss me you stubborn dog, your son is destined for greatness and strength and he will be the only one able to protect the jewel and the one who carries it within their fragile body._

_End Flashback_

"Lord Inutashio. . . what do you plan to do?" the flea noticed the distance look in his lords eyes and chanced a taste at his royally delicious blood.

-slap-

A large hand with lengthy claws came in contact with the flea on his neck. " God damn it Myouga control yourself!"

" But my lord. . . I couldn't resist your tempting blood."

"Bah! I've had enough of this foolishness." The angry dog demon swooshed out of the room he was in leaving a slightly buzzed flea smashed on the floor. " Ohh, such is the fate of a loyal flea."

Lord Inutashio walked the elegant halls of his massive castle. Small torches flickered on the walls providing a lighted path for the moody man that followed it, until reaching a staircase that was big in both width and length as it lead to another floor to the castle. He took a turn from the top and walked to a room at the end of the hall. There was only the faint light of a candle that twinkled from the room.

Inutashio leaned against the arch of the entryway and gazed upon the site before him. His mate, Izayoi, was lightly rocking and humming to their son InuYasha. He smiled when his mate looked up at him giving him a gentle smile. "Would you like to hold him?" He took one large step forward and held his arms out to cradle the little rascal into his arms. InuYasha made a little gurgling noise that almost resembled a soft growl.

He smirked as he swelled with pride at his sons show of authority. " That's my boy, just like his father."

Izayoi smiled again and tickled his cheek. InuYasha gave another gurgle and took her finger into his mouth and gave it a small nibble. She gave a small laugh as she felt his small fangs scrape at her finger in a harmless way. " Indeed, in more ways than one." she joked. Inutashio smirked " Hah, he's already got him a set of fangs."

" Oh but he is so gentle and sweet." Izayoi said as she stroked his short silver mane.

"Bah! I assure you Izayoi he won't be that way for long, soon he'll grow into a powerful, dangerous and deadly dog that will overpower his enemy's and protect what belongs to him."

Izayoi gave a slight nod but then frowned " Well yes, but deep down he will still have his sweet side."

Inutashio eyes her with slight passion and sighed "For his woman maybe."

She giggled and looked back at him "Well he does seem to be a lot like you, so I suppose you're right."

He smirked " Of course I'm right woman!" She just shook her head with another short giggle and got up to take InuYasha to his rather majestic crimson red crib that was etched with golden slash designs along the wooden edges.

Inutashio went to sit in a chair across from him and took in a deep breath and exhaled it in a very dramatic manner. He knew he should tell Izayoi, especially since he mentioned InuYasha. . .Why would that pitiful thing even mention my son, what did he have to do with the the jewel at all? He did mention something about the one who bared the jewel with them. Agh, what could all of this mean?

"Dearest? Does something trouble you? You seem tense darling." She came over and sat on his lap and stroked the jagged purple marks the were etched upon his cheekbones.

He sighed " During my council meeting a strange creature requested my presence."

She gave a confused look " What did he want?"

His chest rumbled from a deep growl " He didn't want anything, he told me that the Shikon No Tama was coming back into this world within someone."

She let a small gasp escape her mouth " But I was told the jewel was to disappear forever from this world when the powerful miko, Kikyou, burned the jewel with her body after she was killed by the Lord of The Southern Lands, Naraku."

Inutashio let the growl escape from his throat at the mention of Naraku. He and Naraku's kingdom were even more on edge than he was with the wolves of the northern lands or the humans of the eastern lands. Naraku ruled his empire with an iron fist full of evil and cruelty. He thought he would be able to possess even more power if he killed the miko and took the jewel from her protection. Too bad for him though because his plan fell through and her village managed to burn her body with the jewel before he could take the Shikon No Tama.

Inutashio sighed" Yes all of that is true, but for some reason it is returning in someone else's body."

Izayoi gave a weak nod " That poor thing, having to carry around such a dangerous and wanted jewel in their own body, they'll be killed!"

Izayoi turned when she heard a loud whimper come from her pup followed by even louder shrieking and crying. She got up from Inutashio's lap and tried to calm InuYasha by rocking him back and forth.

Inutashio frowned at the sudden outburst from his son, then something struck him "Damn, if a demon or human manages to kill the jewel barer they will be able to bring great despair upon this land. We must not let that happen."

"What will you do, my dearest?" she asked looking up from a still crying InuYasha.

" I must give this knowledge to my council and we will have to search for the one who carries the jewel . . . if they have even been born yet . . .damn." He shook his head " This might be harder than I thought."

Izayoi set InuYasha back into the crib and pulled a small blanket over him even though he was still softly whimpering then she walked over and embraced her mate. " It will be okay, I know it will be."

Inutashio let his arms come around her waist and rested his cheek on the top of her head as he embraced her back in a tight hug. " I hope so."

Woo, my very first chapter is done and many more are to come...that rythming was uninterntional lol...Well, I'm not sure what else to write here, I just know I always see other people write here hahahaha... review plz! :


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. :/**

Hellooo friends! I was soooooooooooo excited to get my first few reviews EVER! This chapter is still another opener to the story, only on Kagome's side not Inu's. Hopefully you enjoy it, I spent a lot of time working on it. . .stay tuned. . .REVIEW! :

**Chapter 2**

The Sun covered a small piece of land on edge of the Western Lands with a blanket of life. Small fluffy clouds of puff wandering aimlessly on either side of the shining orb, as if guards giving it a slight protection. Farther down a gentle wind blew a dense forest of trees slightly as Sakura buds poked their small heads out of their warm nest signaling to the rest of the land it was time for new life and a welcoming peace.

Enjoying the wondrous weather and gentle song that only the spring time could sing was a dainty little village nestled in the middle of a large crowded forest booming with newly sprouting green leaves and tall grasses. This was a village of little title and knowing but with rejuvenating values that any human heart would wish to have grace their very own beings.

Very few regular travelers came to the the village, simply because no one who knew what or where they were going would dare risk a run in with the maze of pure confusion that was the forest surrounding the village, instead there was only the occasional lost soul that would come wondering out from its depths without a rhyme or reason for why. Even most of the settled villagers wouldn't dare wonder to far off for fear of getting lost or worse, having a run in with a mindless demon.

Yes, demons were a more than mild concern for the villagers. Considering their location on the land was the borderline between the Southern and Western Lands. Both kingdoms whose occupants were mainly demon with the occasional human settlements scattered here and there. Demons were definitely the masters of the land, excluding the annoying mindless ones that lurked and scavenged the lands, no, the more developed and defined demons were the true creatures with abilitys any greedy heart would envy.

Humans, oh yes those beings were the greediest of them all. Their weak body's and minds always leading to their obvious demise. It's quite a shame to say the least, even their massively overpopulating numbers over the demons did nothing to give them a upper hand at at a thing called life. It wasn't all bad though, considering not all lived such a pathetic curse. Some humans, some , manage to actually take those weak emotions and feelings and use them to thrive and prosper, become faithful and endearing, loyal and strong hearted. . . not many, not a lot, but a few.

It's those individuals with their hearts pure and intent on the greater good, who overcome the obstacles of life, pain, and death. Those select few who can rise above any evil and can trudge and sneak their way into the worst person and pull out a trace of light, no matter how dark it is on the inside. Those rare blessings that can turn a world of hell, into a world of promise.

The head of the small village nestled and hidden from the world walked brightly throughout his recouping land, unbeknownst to him, that he would soon be the father of one of the greatest of all those distinct beings that gave so much hope and energy to everything around it. Not only that but this newcomer, though not strong in body, would sneak it's way into the hearts of those who would build up walls so high, that their tough barriers only swayed to a certain touch.

"Good morning Higurashi-sama. Could we not have asked for a better day, my liege?" a short and wrinkled old man rasped out as he brushed off some dirt he had acquired from a hard morning work at the field.

A tall and broad man with chiseled features looked curiously at the elder man and then at the sky that seemed to produce just the right amount of warmth to make the blooming buds of flowers stand on end. " I suppose you are right" He gave a quick smile. "I have awaited anxiously for the cold season to go at bay."

The elder nodded vigorously " Aye, I must agree there, I'm not sure how many more of those cold tundras these old bones can withstand." He chuckled quickly and closed his eyes as he swiftly put his hands up for a moment as if to let the sun seep into his worked skin."

The man grinned but then frowned. "One should not spend a day such as this hacking the day away at the fields, especially one such as you who has already worked many days in his lifetime, let the younger men tend the fields and let yourself be at ease my good man."

The elder gave a nudge to a twig on the ground and sighed. " Well I would, I assure you my liege but my family needs the extra work, you see my daughter has finally had a daughter of her own and needs some extra earnings to care for the infant." He rubbed his hands together and looked up with a glimmer in his eyes as if something had sparked a new wave of determination. "It's no trouble to me, I assure you, it makes me happy to provide for my family."

The lord of the small village couldn't help but smile at the man's statement, causing his mind to drift to his own family and the new member that should be arriving shortly. Currently it was only him and his wife in his decently sized mansion. He had been the ruler of the village for eleven years now, ever since his father had passed away in battle. His father had been a brave man, and he could not picture himself ever living up to such stature, but he had done well so far, maybe someday he would sacrifice himself for something that was worthwhile too. . .

The old geezer swung a brown sack over his shoulder and began to walk with his lord and then look up at him with curiosity "Say, isn't your wife due any day now with your first child?"

"Indeed, I can hardly contain the feelings within me, it has been three seasons now since she had bared signs of carrying our child." A wide grin rose on his face

" Lady Keade says she suspects it will be a girl with the aura she can sense from the womb. My wife also says she can tell it's a girl because she says she has never felt anything so sweet and gentle lay on her soul before before like the infant inside her." Grinning wider if possible.

The man gave a pleased gaze and patted his lower back. "I'm so very happy for. . ."

A blood curling scream stretched from the edge of the forest across the village, causing both men to snap their heads in the direction of what had produced such a horrible sound.

Bursting through the brush of the forest came a young gatherer sprinting right to the men, panting and gasping for air as if they had ran for miles. "RUN! RUN AWAY! DEMONS!"

Stepping into the path of the young gatherer the village head stopped him in his tracks and then allowed the boy to fall to his knees trembling slightly. His eyes wide and wild with fright he stuttered from his throat words most men wouldn't of been able to make out. "So many, so many. . .run. . . .must run. . ." He then followed that by passing out on his side his body drenched with a cold sweat.

As if on queue a massive hoard of demons of all shapes and sizes came flying and trampling to the edge of the village.

Lord Higurashi stood there in slight shock. His fists clenched and mind buzzing, what the hell do they want with my village?

A small woman with short brown hair up in a small bun huddled into a small hut in the middle of the village, showing off a round stomach that only screamed pregnant She wore a soft smile and sat down across the fire from an elderly woman wearing white and red priestess garments.

"Lady Keade, may I speak with you?"

Keade looked surprised that she would even ask that " Of course my child."

She nodded fidgeting a bit" My stomach has been feeling quite strange ever since I woke up this morning. . .I'm not sure if something is wrong or if this feeling is just a normal part of the process of being pregnant"

Keade nodded her head slowly and her eyebrows knitted together. " What kind of feeling, dear?"

"I'm not exactly sure how to describe it. . .it's kinda like a a soft tingling deep in my core."

"Hmm, peculiar, though I've never heard any other woman speak of this tingling, you should be due very soon, it may just be a side effect from that, everyone is different."she gave a comforting smile trying to assure the woman that she didn't believe anything was wrong.

She quirked the edge of her mouth into a nervous smile. " I suppose, you haven't happened to see my husband today, have you? He went for a stroll in the village at dawn and I've yet to run into him."

Keade shook her head. "He probably is just helping out some of his villagers, no need to be worried."

"You're probably right, I'm just a bit paranoid." she sighed and rested her chin on one of her hands zoning out into her own thoughts. I feel so helpless sometimes, I don't understand what's going on in my body, but this feeling, like some sort of power, slowly becoming more and more known deep within me. . .or is it my child. . .gods I hope nothing is wrong. I don't know what I would do if I lost the precious little life that has been growing within me for the past nine months. . .probably go a little crazy." she sighed. "Speaking of crazy people, I wonder when my husband will come visit me, you'd think he would never leave my side, considering I'm pregnant with our first child. . . . . humph, men.

Suddenly a strange feeling shot through her body, shivering slightly. Lady Keade was quickly by her side holding her sides and examining her "Oh dear, your water just broke!"

Outside the small hut loud panicked shrieks pulled the women's attention elsewhere.

The pregnant woman grimaced slightly in pain, knowing she was about to go into labor. " What in the world is going on out there, Keade?"

The elderly woman stood on shaky limbs and took a peak outside, her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her mouth at the sight before her.

"Demons! A large group of them it appears, are preparing to raid the village!" Taking a glance at the village head's lady she panicked. " We must get you away from here, now!"

The woman bent over in more pain and whimpered "H..how?" she squeezed her eyes tight as another wave of pain wracked her body and gently dropped to her knees clutching her stomach with loud moans of discomfort.

Keade bent down to help the woman until all of the sudden she felt the stinging shine of the sun hit her eyes in a quick flash. Wait. . .the sun. . . looking up and suddenly regretting it as above them a massive shadow blocked out the glare of the sun and hovered dangerously over them, eyes glowing red, mouth foaming, its mouth opened and it roared loud enough, it seemed, that every corner of the earth would stop and quiver.

"Give me the Shikon No Tama!" it roared.

Both women's eyes widened in confusion and pure fear as they were backed farther into the corner they were in.

"Get the hell away from my wife, beast!" came a cry from the village head. He plucked a spear off of a nearby villager , wounding his arm back he threw the spear at the beast, hovering over the disassembled hut with all his strength.

It managed to implant itself deeply into the beasts left shoulder as it gave a loud screech of pain and rearing its body back falling flat on it's rear clawing at the jagged piece of wood. "Damn you, human! This will not stop us, we will get the jewel!"

Another swarm came speeding through the sky, this time making a straight bee- line to the pregnant wench who bore the Shikon No Tama within her womb. " Give it to us!" they growled, only yards away from their goal now.

Keade watched in confused horror as she took in the sights before her. What were these demons doing suddenly attacking this village without warning? Did one of them mention The Shikon No Tama?. . .It can't be. . .her sister died with the jewel 50 years ago, it's impossible, this is madness!

Stepping out in front of the crazed mob she put up a barrier between herself and the woman separating them from the beasts. "Be gone , demons! We do not posses what you speak of!"

The pink barrier was clawed and bashed at, making the elder priestess's knees weaken at the combined forces of the demons, clearly whatever they wanted they were determined to get it.

Villagers ran out of their home, holding their children, seeking shelter in the mass forest. No demons seemed to notice or even care as their sights were directed solely on this defenseless soon-to-be-mother and priestess who dare place herself between them and their prize.

" I can't hold up this barrier much longer, there are too many!" Keade glanced at some of the men who were trying to hack and shoot down some of the weaker demons, with few success.

A faint cracking was heard as the priestess glared at the break in her shield the demons were now beginning to focus on.

" Yes, yessss" the demons slithered anxiously. " It will be ours foolish humans!"

The pained woman huddled behind the barrier cracked an eye opened "No. . ." she whispered

"NO!" The woman threw herself from the deteriorating protection of the barrier. She clutched her hands around her stomach as she began a limping sprint to the darkness of the forest. Not caring which direction she was going, as long as her and her baby were safe.

"Lady Higurashi!" Keade shouted as she watched the woman run to the forest. 'She'll never survive, she thought, those demons will catch and slaughter her all to easily, damn!"

A few hundred feet behind the woman ran the village head determination in his step as he tried to catch up to his wife, who obviously was just as scared as he was. ' Damn how can an expecting woman in labor run this fast?' he thought as he tried to pick up his speed somehow. ' I've got to protect her from these demons, or else my child will have to pay the price as well, of all the days too.'

The woman blindly dodged roots and sprawling branches that had fallen from bad weather, her eyes blurring and her mind going into survival mode as she tried to blindly escape the demons she knew were following her, but there was someone else too, following her she could of swore she heard him shout to her.' Should she stop? No!, all that matters now is getting me and my baby out of this alive, god help me. . . .'

'This probably wasn't the best thing to be doing while preparing to conceive a child, but she had no choice!' she thought to herself.

An overwhelming burst of pain ran suddenly through her center as she gave a panted scream and fell to her knees against the unbearable pain.' Ah, I can't. . . I can't move'. She sprawled her back up against a wide trunk as she squeezed her eyes shut at the endless tremors of pain beating at her body.

Her nails dug into the roots below her when a sudden sweet scent landed on her nose.

Cracking one eye open it stared at the small pink Sakura blossom dancing down her nose until it fell into her parted lap.' Wha. . .? Sakura blossoms?' Arching her head back she stared up, seeing large and broad branches shielding her from the rest of the world with pink blossoms sprouting from the bark, they began to fall and blow around her, glowing petals of life, reminding her of a sort of heavenly snow. The tree she was under stood taller than all the rest in the forest, overwhelming and dominating the land with it's commanding size and aura.

" So. . . beautiful." she managed a smile as she allowed the purity to comfort her body, almost alleviating the pains that seemed to be getting more intense. The tree seemed to be letting off a shining spotlight over them, as the Sun began to say its final goodbyes to the red and orange mingled sky, sheltering the mother under it's pureness, allowing them to prosper under it's light as the rest of the world would seem to be cut off in a black darkness.

From the shadows she heard the stampede of the demons who were pursuing her. She let a drop of salty water escape from one of her eyes as reality seemed to smack her across the face.' This tree. . . how come I've never heard of it before? It's so. . .peaceful.' She gave a choked look as she heard another roar come closer to her spot on the forest floor.

She tried to bend one of her legs to stand, in one final fight to escape, a painful bolt ran through her again though, she collapsed once again against the thick trunk, grimacing at the uselessness.

A bear demon came charging ahead of the group, that only promised death, scraping up soil from the land as its razor claws dug into the earth as it began to dive towards the woman that lay like a rag doll underneath the massive tree.

She felt the wind shift as the demon came at her with a savage sprint, it began to raise those paws that only knew how to pain and misery.

She closed her eyes, fighting back more tears and breathed soft words.

" I just wish. . .that my baby would've been able to see this. . .tree. . ."

Pain. . .so much pain ran through her body as she thrust back her head and screamed her notes of agony to the forest. It was so horrible, this feeling, it shot through her very being and core as it only seemed to worsen. The wind blew harder as the world swayed around her and all she could make out was the pink blur of petals falling slowly. Time stood still and she thought she could even hear the pain she was in. . .'Wait, hear?'. . .a scream. . .not my scream though. . .who's?

Daring to peak a look, her eyes widened and her heart stopped as she felt her very soul die inside of her at the image in front of her. Her husband . . .stood in front of her before the bear demon, arms thrown out at his sides and his legs spread wide to straddle to ground, five sharpened claws crammed into his chest.

"My. . .my love!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, her body going numb in disbelief.'This can't be happening!' her mind froze.

Without realizing it, the pain in her lower abdomen had gently eased into just a dulling ache.'When did that happen?'

The sweetest sound assaulted her ringing ears. It seemed to be challenging the singing that only could come from of the most heavily of all angels.

The soft sobbing made her heart clench in anticipation and new love as she peered down at the gift that had been bestowed to her.

"My baby. . ." she breathed under her lips as her tears of fear, sadness, and joy mixed and mingled on her pale face.

A strong pink light enveloped the newborn, in a sudden and strong wave the glow suddenly seemed to explode outwards from it with fierce blows of power.

The new mother threw her arms up to cover her face, unable to gaze upon the sudden deadly shine that somehow managed to come from her new baby.' What is happening?' her mind wracked unable to come up with an explanation.

Her ears caught the distinct noises of the pained cries of the mob of demons and bear demon that had tried to kill them. There was not even a breeze, as a dark figure lurked near the scene for a moment before fleeing to the south, all sounds ceased and the light slowly seemed to fade back to deep within the infant.

"My god. . ." she uttered, as her eyes graced what was left of the deserving demons, nothing but bones.

At a short distance she could see torch lights and the sounds of villagers calling to her and her husband. . .'My darling!' she thought and her gaze hastily scanned around for any sign of him.

A slightly mangled body lay only a few feet from her side and it caused her breathing to stop all together as another rush of terror and sadness tore at her. "My love!" she shifted herself to get a better look at him and see if he was still breathing. "Why. . .why did you follow me? I didn't want this to happen! Why would you do something so foolish!" There was no answer.

She was about to attempt to crawl to her bloodied husband as he seemed to be breathing very shallowly and weakly. She was stopped though my someone grabbing the back of her shoulder trying to press her back up against the grand tree.

" Let go of me! He's dying!" she screamed.

Keade's face came into the woman's view as she tried to calm the stressed body down.

"We must care for your child first! The other villagers are on their way."

Realization hit her as she leaned willingly back and nodded, knowing her husband would want the same thing.

Keade lifted the raven haired infant into her arms as she began to dab off her body from the bloodiness of her mother's womb. The infant's soft pale skin glowed silently under the protection of the new moon and looming tree, as they seemed to gaze down upon the child with approval.

"Would you like to hold her?" Keade held the small bundle of life out to the rightful mother.

"Please." she whispered and gently took the baby into her arms, gazing down at it's closed eyes with a motherly love. "She's so beautiful."

Keade nodded but then frowned. "Lady Higurashi, were my eyes showing true when I saw a powerful pink light come from over here?"

Keade had almost been thrown back onto the ground when she had felt the rush of immense power. Any closer and she surely would have been killed in the blast as well. This kind of power was familiar to her though, she regretted to acknowledge.'The Shikon No Tama. . .so the demons did not lie when they said they sensed it's power.' Her mind had trembled.'It must somehow be within that child.' That was not good whatsoever. These particular demons may have been terminated by the jewels show of power, from returning to this world but there would always be more who seeked it's power. . .

'I cannot allow a creature to suffer a life of fear like that, there must be something I can do to rid that infant of the jewel within her.' Her mind flipped through the possibilities. 'I can't simply just cut it from her body, that alone would be enough to kill her.

'Damn, the best thing I can do is put up a seal around the Shikon Jewel, who knows how long that will last though, considering the jewel's unpredictable power, and my miko powers are only so strong.'

'I can't keep second guessing myself!' Who knows what vile creature will stumble around here and come after the jewel inside the girl. They would not hesitate to kill her, for sure. . .'

Keade peered at the new mother and her child, closing her eyes, she nodded her head to herself and stood up.

"My lady, I am now aware that the demons earlier spoke the truth. Within your babe's body is none other than the Shikon No Tama."

The mother eyes widened and her pupils dilated at the blowing statement. "What. . . that can't be true. . .are you sure?"

Keade nodded. "Aye, I can now sense it within her now that she has been born, not only that but I can sense some strong miko powers within the child as well."

"Miko powers? How odd, neither me or my husband possess such abilities."

Keade shifted her hands into her lap and gave a pondering nod, appearing to be questioning that too.

"I'm not for sure, my lady, but I think your daughter may be the reincarnation, of my sister, the woman who was burned with the jewel 50 years ago."

The mother puller he child closer to her chest. "Kikyou?"

Keade nodded her head a sad expression pulling at her face. "Yes, my sister died a tragic death because of the Shikon No Tama, I do not want the same thing to befall . . .your daughter."

Nervousness began to grow and feed at her chest at Keade's words. She began to ponder them and realized that her daughter was in very great danger. ' Those demons sensed the jewel so quickly. . .She had barely been born before they almost killed her before she could have been able to even draw her first breath. There could be more demons coming for her as we speak!'

"Please! Keade there must be something we can do!"

Keade shrinked back slightly at the outburst but with understanding eyes she held her arms out to the small life form. "There is one thing I can do, it's not the most efficient method but at this point this is probably the only thing we can do."

Pulling back slightly, the mother's eyes looked at the priestess questioningly. "What is it you plan to do?"

Gazing at the woman's show of motherly protectiveness she suddenly understood.' Lady Higurashi, has been through so much in just a few short hours, no one was expecting this to happen, its only natural that she be a little tedious.'

" You can trust me, my lady, I simply plan to put a seal on the jewel's power and presence within her. This will contain it's magic and the ability for anyone to detect it."

The woman nodded in understanding. " It won't hurt her will it?"

"Not at all, my lady, I must warn you though, my powers are only so much, and the Shikon's power is very large, I can't be sure how long this seal will keep her safe."

Knitting her brows she took in a deep breath. " It's all we can do though, isn't it? I just want her to be safe and happy, please. . ."

Crouching in front of her Keade held her arms out one again. "This shouldn't take much time, however it will require much of my power, so please be patient with me."

"I understand, Lady Keade, thank you." The mother handed her babe over to the elderly priestess with a heavy heart.

Cradling the young girl in her arms Keade glanced down at the child, as some of the moon's ray peaked it's way through the dense branches and shined on them, enhancing the innocence of the being in her arms, as it gave a small smile in it's sleep.

'What a pure sight.' she thought as she began to feel her hand around on the infants body for the presence of the Shikon No Tama. 'There!' A feeling of pure untainted power came from the child's left side right above her hip.' I must concentrate all my powers on this spot with a binding seal spell, and make sure no greedy soul torments this child for as long as my powers will allow!'

Keade and the newborn began to glow an almost transparent white as Keade closed her eyes in deep concentration and the babe gave a short giggle, as small tingle spread through her small limbs.

Staring at Keade and her daughter the mother eyes tore away from the two when she heard a low groan close to her.

"Love? Are you there. . .? Is the baby okay? The weak voice came from her husband limp form, who's wound was bleeding slightly over his paling skin.

Tears welded up in her eyes as she threw herself to his side, intertwining her hands into his. "Yes, yes, my love! Don't strain yourself please, help is coming and you'll be okay, everything will be okay." She rested her forehead against his, looking into his glazed over eyes, that seem to be fading.

He reached around her body and rubbed his hand against her back as her body wracked with more silent sobs. "Love, we both know the truth. . .just where. . .where is our child? He then stopped and turned his head as he heard a few men appear with torches in their hands.

" My lady. . .My lord!" One of the men gasped at the sight of their village head struck down by a bloody chest wound."

Keade, was standing by the tree with the small babe still in her arms, she felt the seal finally start to form and strengthen as she stayed that way for a few moments longer, just to be sure it would last. A small black seal symbol formed over where the jewel would be inside her, in the shape of a small sphere with a delicate cross within it's shape.

Slowly she began to withdraw her powers away from the infant and she relaxed her hold on the girl and finally felt all of her strength fade as she dropped to a knee with a weak groan.

"Lady Keade!" Another one of the village men knelt down beside her, helping her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" The man asked

"Aye, do not worry about me, take this infant to it's mother and father."

"Hold on love, Keade is just. . .tending to her." resting her hand on her wounded husband's shoulder, rubbing it gently.

His eyes gave off a small twinkle."Her? It's a girl?. . .thank goodness" he managed a sly grin when his wife's hand pinched his shoulder slightly. "I was only kidding!" he exclaimed

"Sure you were" she said and turned to an approaching familiar old villager who held their sleeping babe.

"She sure is a sight, my lady, never seen a newborn so happy and relaxed, specially after all that commotion."The man rasped as he glanced at his liege with sad eyes.

She only smiled and nodded at the at the elderly man. "Thank you, please tend to Lady Keade."

Nodding the short wrinkled elder turned. "We'll take her back to the village so she can recoup, be safe you three."

Acknowledging his statement, the mother turned with her daughter to walk over to their rescuer.

'If he hadn't of stepped in front of that bear demon. . .I would've been killed and. . .our daughter would have never seen the light of day. . .gods, I love him.'

A sharp intake of breath drew her attention back to her courageous husband.

Quickly leaning at his side she looked over his failing body. "Dear, are you okay?" The question fell flat, both knowing what the rising sun would bring.

Grimacing to prop himself up, the small land ruler and held is hands out towards his child. "Let me hold her for a while." Taking her into his arms he peered down at her sleepy form as she squirmed a little in excitement at seeing her daddy.

"She's perfect, love. We did a good job." He chuckled weakly as he turned his head to cough up so blood on the ground.

Laughing and crying at the same time, she reached her arms around him in a tight embrace, never wanting this moment to end, because she knew. . .she knew once it was over. . .she'd never have another like it.

"My love, please, don't strain yourself, I'll go get help, they will save you from this torture!"

Reaching out to his wife he grabbed her wrist. "No, you have already saved me with your tears, just stay here with me and. . .and. . ." Reality hit him hard suddenly

"We need to name her." he ghosted out

Giving a tender smile, her gaze shifted from her husband to her daughter. "Hmm, it has to be pure, sweet and gentle but at the same time make her feel strong. . ."

The man took his daughter into his arms and layed back on the ground, staring into her face until his the back of his eyes sparkled with an answer.

"Kagome" He whispered with a pained smile. Her name shall be Kagome."

Nodding in agreement the mother traced her little girl's cheek. "Kagome, you will grow to be as beautiful and strong as your name."

Giggling silently in her sleep the infant wrapped her hand around one of her father's fingers as he let out a staggered breath and closed his eyes.

Softly shifting her weight, the loving wife and mother layed her head onto her husband's chest, not caring of the fresh blood that smudged onto her cheek. "I love you, she whispered, and so does Kagome."

A smile of pure peace and happiness came to his lips. "I know, and I love you both very much as well."

He gave another sharp intake of breath and his chest began to heave heavily as he tried to utter out the last few things he needed them to hear.

"Promise me. . ." He trailed

" That you two will prosper on and keep strong. That you'll keep your head high and your body warm. That you you'll stay safe and know. . .know that I'll always love you and I'll always watch over the both of you."

"Promise me." the words barely escaping his lips as his breaths became weaker and weaker.

Blinking back her vision from the tears she choked out her words. " I promise. . .love."

His entire body relaxed as his chest stopped moving all together and his hand fell limp to his side, he gave one last squeeze to the two most important women in his life as his last breath escaped his chapped lips, all the muscles in his face relaxed as a peaceful smile graced his face as he died, held by his wife and clutching to his daughter.

The widow gave a choked sob, and brushed her lips against her loving husband's .

"I promise." she mouthed. The Sun rose into the reddened atmosphere, still low in the sky, as the beginning of a new day and adventure began. . .

That took foreverrrr...yay my 2nd chapter tho...stay tuned for some actual Inu and Kag action!

REVIEW! This is my first fanfiction! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. . .**

Yayy, ch.3! This one took me a bit longer to write, hope you enjoy it though. . .plz review! :D

**Chapter 3**

It's pretty obvious, when you think about it. There is a beginning and a start to everything right? One thing has always led to another, true? For whatever cruel or blessed reason it may be. Like a never ending set-up of dominoes that just keeps going, endlessly. Who controls that though? Once you pull the trigger there's no stopping it, after that, its out of your control, isn't that the natural assumption?

'Yes, you are stuck in a world, a world you were never asked to be brought into. Seems pretty unfair. Because somewhere along that maze of continuously tipping events. . .there is always a screw up, a missing piece, or crook in your weaved path. A slap upside the head doesn't make you stronger, no, but a stab to the heart?. . .Just maybe.'

'You sit helpless, you find yourself become a victim to your own faults. Something always feels a bit off?Like you're your own worst enemy. . .You manage to tread around, giving others the allusion that you're the one with all the right answers. People envy the achievements you were born with. . . You're always the one who comes out on top. . .'

'You walk circles around your opponents. . .overawing them with your strength, letting them bask in your presence of unattainable greatness. Others would fall to their deaths just trying to climb up to the spot you have rose to and claimed. Everything is now in you control, you think? Of course. . .right? Nothing can touch, they can't even breathe on you. You control your own fate.'

'You set up your own destiny, your own beginning, your own end. ..You've molded your own path. . .The skys rise and fall at your command. . .What's this doubt though? You are like a siren in the waters, no one dare stray too close to your borders, for fear of being torn down. Well, that's to be expected. . .with an exterior so hard.'

'Fear does not exist there. Pain is but an illusion, a mind hatefully dishes out. Emotions are limited and nerves kept at bay. You'll show others these meaning of the other side of the spectrum though. '

'They tremble. . They bow. . .They worship. . .They will learn their place. . .under yours.'

'But who'll deal the starting blow. . .and the ending one? Who'll be the one who will be the one to pull the trigger? Who will stab a wounded heart?'

'Not you. . .'

'Strength and power defines you, you're untouchable, unattainable, undefeatable. . .'

'No soft spot in that heart of yours, is there? Well, maybe, but it will be obtained and destroyed before you can even feel an ounce of it's warmth.'

'I shall show you a knew form of evil.

"Ku ku ku."

'When the time is right. . .'

"Suffer InuYasha. . ."

_**Break**_

"Fuck that shit!" A young silver-headed demon growled, throwing open large double doors.

A young man followed closely behind, his tall staff jingled as he tried to grab at the red sleeves of his retreating 'friend'.

"For crying out loud, can't you at least be present at the council?"

Stopping abruptly, two silver lined dog ears twitched on top of the infuriated demon's head.

"I don't want to hear one word come out of those bastard, wimps"

Staring at him humorously he smiled. "Wimps, you say? InuYasha this refusal wouldn't be about Kouga, would it?"

"Feh! He's just one of them, they all are repulsive smelling, wimps!"

"InuYasha, those wolves have put up great fights against us before, they have proven themselves more than just a shell of a kingdom. An alliance with them is for the best!" Miroku reasoned.

"Oh save the bullshit, Miroku. My old man has brain washed you too now." InuYasha stated.

Slapping his hand into his face and giving an impatient sigh Miroku slumped a bit. "On the contrary InuYasha, I think it's you who's brainwashed yourself with your own stubbornness."

"Feh, you can talk all you want but I'd love to see you even _try _getting me into that room full of wolves." he snarled mockingly.

Miroku frowned at him and and titled his head back and closed his eyes. Looking like he was praying to the gods for this stubborn dog to retrieve his head out of his ass. If anyone could even come close to making that happen was, Miroku. He had been the closest person to him for ever since that day. . .

_Flashback_

_The young son of noted monk ran out of the front gates of the Western Castle , bawling his eyes out as he tried to viciously wipe away the unwanted show of weakness._

_'All I wanted to do was play with them ! Was that too much to ask?'_

_During the process of covering his face with his sleeves as he tried to wipe his face, his body greeted a quite large tree. _

_He held his body to him as he fell hard onto the dirt._

_'Now it makes me run into trees! This thing truly is a curse,' he thought, staring at his beaded hand with hatred. . .I don't suppose. . . I could cut it off?' _

_A sudden thump landed behind him and he whipped his body around staring at the figure in mostly red, dog ears standing on end at his head._

"_Hey, are you blind or just stupid? 'Cuz that's a tree ya know." A wide smirk appeared on the young boy's face, revealing a fang that slipped out. _

_At first slightly offended at this silver-haired boy, who looked just as old as him, who was making fun of him, when he had enough of crap for one day._

"_Just leave me alone. . ."The bruised boy whispered bringing his knees up to his chest, resting his arms on them._

_Giving an amused laugh the boy got up in his face. "Hey! You can't tell me what to do!" quirking his head to the side as he observed the boy's reddened face._

"_Um, are you sad or something?"_

_The curled up boy glared up at him "No!" he yelled a bit too suddenly, he quickly turned his back to him._

"_Oi! Fine be that way, I was just trying to be nice!" The dog boy huffed and crossed his arms._

"_Nice?" Miroku muttered and turned around to look at the one who had confessed it._

_Narrowing his eyes the boy bellowed out. "Keh, yeah, that's what they call it, ain't it?"_

_Jumping up onto his feet, he got a little to close to the dog boy for his comfort. "Well, my name is Miroku! What's yours?_

_Taking a step back, his ears twitching slightly, he gave him a suspicious look. "Uh, InuYasha."_

_Little Miroku's eyes widened in slight shock. 'How had he not taken notice? His crimson red haori and hakama isn't something just anyone can wear! Not to mention that overly cocky stance of his. . .'_

_Taking two big steps back Miroku fell to his knees and gave numerous quick bows. "Forgive me, forgive me, Prince InuYasha, I had no idea! I've been out of line!"_

_InuYasha kept his arms crossed and smirked, the boy was beginning to look like a fool with all his bowing and begging. Looked like he was working up quite a sweat too._

_Giving a short chuckle he took in Miroku's desperate attempt to gain his "forgiveness"_

" _You can stop that now." InuYasha grumbled._

_Miroku stopped quickly and looked up from his place on the ground. "I'll stop troubling you now, Prince InuYasha. . ." he said, as he got up to walk back into the castle._

_InuYasha put a clawed hand up to his young face, pondering, amber eyes shone in thoughtfulness. 'Come to think about it, this is the first time I've ever seen this boy around here. . .and he never said why he came out here, running into trees. . .'_

"_Wait. . .what are you even doing here?" InuYasha asked_

_Miroku stopped and turned. "Oh, well. . . your father hired my father as one of the castle's monks. . ."_

"_Hmm. . .I see. . .so I'll be seeing you around quite a bit, right?_

"_That's correct. . ."_

_Stepping up to Miroku, InuYasha rested the palms of his hands on either elbow, something in his eyes shown that made Miroku feel a bit cautious._

"_Feh, well then, as your prince, I order you to tell me why you were out here, banging into innocent trees."_

_Miroku's insides fell as his stomach clenched. . .he really didn't want to give this prince any more crap on him. "Prince InuYasha. . .I'd really rather not. . ."_

"_Keh, doesn't matter to me, I want to know, and you're gonna tell me." smirked InuYasha_

_Looking away the young Miroku, looked even smaller as his head fell and he looked away from the dog's piercing eyes.'Well. . .I'm not getting out of this one. . .' He thought._

"_I just wanted to play tag with some of the other kids. . .but they didn't want to because. . .of my hand. . ."_

_Looking closer at the human he peaked around to see the boy' a bit closer."Huh? Your hand? What is it mutated or something, let me see."_

_Cradling his hand away from the nosy prince he tensed. "No! It's too dangerous!"_

_Taken aback by Miroku's outburst he knitted his eyebrow inward in confusion. "Dangerous? How the hell is a hand dangerous, besides, a human like you could never hurt me." He almost sounded sympathetic._

_Miroku shook his head. "No. . . you don't understand. . .I've been cursed with a black hole in my right hand. . .only these beads keep it sealed." _

"_A black hole? Like a vortex that can suck stuff in?"_

_Miroku nodded holding his breath, waiting for the fear and rejection._

"_That is so COOL!" InuYasha grabbed his hand before he could even react. "Woe, so this is the only thing that holds it off? Sweet!"_

_Scared at this point in a good kind of way, Miroku stared like a deer caught in headlights at the excited prince._

"_So. . .you're not scared of it. . .of me?"_

_Looking insulted InuYasha grinned. "Me? Scared? Never. . .So those kids were scared of you because of this? What cowards."_

"_Really? You don't mind being too close to someone who might accidentally suck you into a deep blackness of despair?"_

"_Nah, it makes you strong, like me." InuYasha smiled pointing to himself. "You are kinda like me. . .for a human."_

_Miroku and InuYasha smiled at each other until InuYasha said, "Bet ain't not fast like me though."_

_Miroku laughed at the challenge. "Well, we'll just see about that. . ."_

Oh yes, that was the beginning of a strange and unique friendship between the monk and hanyou.

"Oi, I'm still not gonna go, even if you pretend to blank out, idiot."Came an irritated voice.

Shaking the thoughts from his head Miroku glared at InuYasha all thoughts lost. "Gods InuYasha! If you hate the wolves so much why don't you go in there and do something about it!"

InuYasha gave him a look. "Well, if I went in there, with what I want to do in mind. . .not sure if there would still be a Northern Kingdom after I'm through. . ."

"For gods sake InuYasha! Just do it for your fucking dad! You know he wants you to take over the kingdom after that shit Sesshomaru did! Might as well "pretend" you will be a good lord one day for him."

Rolling his eyes InuYasha pouted in a very child like way. " God, fine!" Shuffling away InuYasha muttered under his breath. " If you'll just shut up, bouzo."

Frowing at his back. 'bouzo? Eh. . .'

_**Break**_

_'_Gods, I've been forced to go fucking this far. Damn disgusting wolves, I'll give them a piece of my mind. They won't even know what hit 'em."

Coming to a large double door InuYasha threw his body at the door, causing the heavy wooden doors to heavily slam against the wall, as a few gasps of surprise reached his ears at the sudden intrusion.

'Damn right they should be scared.'InuYasha thought smugly.

On the other end of the room, at the head of a long marble table stood his father glaring daggers at him.

"So nice of you, my son, to finally decide to join us."

"Feh! You're welcome." InuYasha said, pacing across the room, taking his time, until taking a seat on the right side of his father. Across the table. . .was the last person InuYasha needed to see right now.

"Hah! Get lost in own damn castle, dog-shit?" A young wolf demon, black hair in a high ponytail, appearing about nineteen, yelled at the seething hanyou. Amber eyes pierced light sapphire ones as a silent battle went on between them."

InuYasha sneered "Well, I do happen to know where the door is located, would you like me to fucking show you to it, wimpy wolf?"

"Kouga! InuYasha! Could the two of you act civilized for five minutes!" Came the loud growl of the furious dog lord."

Shutting their mouths and glaring at each other they unanimously whispered a pained. "Sorry".

Brushing his hand over the fur on his shoulder Inutashio breathed out. " Lets continue then, now about the alliance. . ."

InuYasha's mind drifted off to how long him and Kouga had been enemy's.'God, I hated that idiot bastard, ever since I layed eyes on him, just something about him. . .makes my mind scream to slaughter him. . .Prove who the better man is. . .'

The word _alliance_ finally made it's way to his head though and he blanked to the anger that made him even more pissed.

Shooting his eyes at his father, he slammed his hands down on the table. "No! We don't need these damn wolves, father!"

Banging his fist down on the table as well, Inutashio glared at InuYasha. "Settle down InuYasha! This alliance is a lot wiser than you may think, I don't care if you and Kouga don't get along!"

'Well, yes, that was true but still, they didn't need help from anyone, damn it!' InuYasha thought quickly.

"Give me one good reason why we should place ourselves with anything to do with them!" InuYasha growled back.

"This reason is worth a hundred! The Shikon No Tama!"Inutashio screamed.

Doggy ears flatted to his skull at the jewel's name. Knowing if his father had mentioned it. . .it meant something was up.

'That's right. . .' InuYasha thought.' The Shikon Jewel. . .appeared eighteen years ago. . .and just as soon as it returned. . .it's presence disappeared and became undetectable.'

At this InuYasha took his seat once more, slightly interested now. " What's up with the Shikon No Tama? Didn't you say you had no idea where it went?"

Leaning his arms against the table, Inutashio gave a groggy sigh while running his fingers through his hair. "Well, yes, we have been suspicious for quite some time now that the jewel is still indeed out there though. . ." Inutashio gave a notion to one of the wolves near the other end of the table.

The more superior looking wolf nodded and cleared his throat. "Indeed, you are all aware of Naraku, correct?" scanning the table's occupants.

InuYasha gave a rude choked laugh. "Of course, who doesn't know of a person who owns a forth of the damn land?"

The wolf's skin tightened, clearing his throat more while continuing on. " Yes. . . the ruler of the Southern Lands, has never been the most loved lord. . .or the most trusted."

'No dip.'InuYasha thought to himself.' That omniscient bastard has always used his load of power for his own pathetic greed, not much of a people person. Hah, from the stories I've heard he never comes out of his humongous castle, he just sits in the dark thinking of ways to torture and ruin lives. Keh, fucking hermit.'

Inutashio interrupted. "Please, just tell the council of the suspicious encounter."

Nodding the wolf cut to the chase. "A few days we had noticed a decrease in the amount of demons lurking on the lands. Suspicious, Kouga's father, our lord, sent wolves to scout the area. One of them caught the scent of something strange, they described it as "Neither dead or alive and neither good nor evil."Investigating, they saw a retreating figure with a mass of demons following behind, seemingly possessed."

Some of the other dog demons at the table frowned and sat back in their seats. "What do you think that could mean?"one asked.

Shrugging slightly the wolf cocked an eyebrow breathing out. "That's the thing, we're not sure if we're over reacting or not. . .on one hand it could just be a stronger demon in the land getting a little out of hand. . .or it could be something more serious, we don't know the extent of this though."

No one spoke for a few moments, most pondering the information, formulating their own opinions on the news.

InuYasha still had more questions though. "Did this wolf happen to catch where the were demons headed?"

Thinking for a moment the wolf answered. " I believe he mentioned they traveled southwards."

"Well then, ain't it obvious? That Naraku is probably up to something!"

Inutashio decided to stop his son before he got too set on the idea, knowing there was still more to be said. "InuYasha, wait, let me speak first before you start blaming people."

"Feh, well you started mentioning Naraku earlier at the beginning so I just assumed. . ." InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back, annoyed.

Putting his hand over his head like he had a headache Inutashio gave an annoyed groan. "Please, InuYasha could you just shut up and let me explain things a bit more. . ."

Rolling his eyes InuYasha sat silent.

"Good boy, dog-shit." Kouga whispered under his breath grinning.

"Kouga. . ." InuYasha shook with anger. "I'm gonna shove my foot so far up. ."

"Now, you all should be aware of the events of 50 years ago."

Kouga piped up. "Yeah, that one miko died by the hands of Naraku, who was trying to get the jewel.

I'm surprised he's never been overthrown, the bastard."

Inutashio nodded. "Yes, well the point is, we are concerned he is searching for the jewel once again. We had not really put much thought into it. . . at the beginning, considering how quiet the lord has been for the past decades."

"With this new report though, we have enough questions and reasons to be overcautious and well prepared. Though we have not been able to find the jewel ourselves, we believe it will have to show up eventually. . .nothing that powerful can stay dormant for too long. . ." Inutashio said.

The same wolf who had spoken earlier stood up gracefully looking calm and determined. "Which is what brings us here. . .after century's of "every kingdom for itself". We have decided it would be for the best for our two neighboring kingdoms to unite in an alliance."

Hating where the conversation was leading yet again InuYasha attempted to get a few words in. " What about those mangy humans of the Easter Lands, or if you're so afraid of Naraku and his antics, why not just join him? You know what they say, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

Annoyed with the Great dog's son he kept his blood calm at the very opinionated and head strong hanyou. "That's absurd, the humans are far too weak for us to even consider them and as for Naraku, we wolves have a status to uphold and do not need to join anyone to keep strong."

"Idiot! You're joining _us_, aren't you?"InuYasha laughed.

Grumbling the wolf looked towards Inutashio, eyes pleading to make him his son be quiet so everything could run it's course.

"InuYasha. . .". Inutashio rumbled.

"Feh! I don't understand how joining a bunch of dumb asses does anything to benefit us!"

"We could prove to be an overpowering force if our armies united, if ever it was required. You would also have one less uncooperative kingdom to worry about." The wolf exclaimed, a bit tired of letting himself be insulted.

Before InuYasha could say another rude comment, which you better bet he had, with that cocky smirk that appeared, Inutashio proceeded to shoot a death glare at his son and his body relaxed stiffly. "Very true, if anyone ever manages to get their hands on the Shikon No Tama we will be prepared."

"So the alliance is sealed?" a dog demon asked.

Both Inutashio and the speaking wolf nodded.

InuYasha just let a growl rumble in his chest. "Well damn, so be it, I don't need anyone though, especially a fucking wolf."

Kouga let out a crude laugh. " You keep telling yourself, hanyou!"

A primal look flickered in InuYasha's eyes, he fisted one hand and shoved it up near Kouga's face. "Hah, this _hanyou, _could beat your ass into a bloody pulp, any day of the week!"

"Oh yeah, wanna have a go at it then, dog-shit?"

"Damn straight! Maybe it'll sink into your head, I'm stronger than you, once you don't have a head at all!"

Inutashio came up behind InuYasha and pulled him back by the back of his red haori. "Son, haven't we talked about controlling you anger before? Patting his shoulder he shoved InuYasha out of the room in a move and slammed the door in his face.

Annoyed, InuYasha just growled."Feh!"

_**Break**_

"Kagome!. . . Kagome! . . . Kagome!"

Something far off into the distance gave an upset sigh upon hearing whoever was screaming at her and and leaned up from her place on the field of blooming flowers and gave into a gentle smile at the site that surrounded her. She never wanted to leave this place.

An acre, at least, of assorted flowers swallowed up the petite girl, filling her nose with the smell of everything sweet and exotic. The western light in the distance, setting out of view behind the shadowed trees that circled the area in a light barrier. Birds chirped and the slight breeze made the grass sway around her.

In her hand, she held a few of the flowers she had selectivity chosen. Plucking a pink and white lily out of the bunch, she wrapped their stems around each other and slipped them into her hair, right behind her right ear.

'Spring, it has always been my favorite season. It brings the warmth and life I cherish, from the small squirming caterpillar on her slim fingers, to the occasional showers that gave the land a sip of refreshing beauty.'

She would always be the first to volunteer to go out and collect herbs. Taking the opportunity to clench her own thirst for the pureness of nature. 'It was so untainted, so majestic, so free. . .I wish I could be that way too. . .'

'Gods, why is mama always so cautious with everything I do? I'm a curious girl for pete's sake. Was that so wrong?'

'That village is so boring, all there is to do is stroll around the village or train with Lady Keade. That's right. . .I have miko responsibilities. One day, after my training is complete, I will become the new priestess of the village. . .and live there for the rest of my life. . .'

Sighing silently she brushed a long dark black lash out of one of her eyes, bright blues eyes blinking.'I love the villagers, that much is true, but I wish I could do more with my life. Being stuck in this village is so unfulfilling. . .so suffocating. I seek to do more than just gather herbs all day long and tend to people whims.'

She did love to help people though, it was one of her passions. Always putting others before herself had been a trend of hers ever since she had been a small child. Her tender and nimble hands were perfect for aiding the sick and wounded.

'Maybe if mama would just let up a little bit on her obsession for my safety, I'd have a bit more fun. She will never let me go out into the forest alone. . .never let me out after dark. . .never let me do anything. I'm grateful she cares so much but come on, give a girl some adventure. . .'

"KAGOME!" God damn it, where are you? Came the feminine voice she knew all too well, came closer.

Her best friend, Sango, came into view looking pretty ticked. The wind picked up and blew hard into her, the soft pink plain kimono she wore had a black obi around her waist as it was ruffled by the wind. Her dark brown hair was pulled up high into a ponytail, black body armor covered the rest of her body where her kimono did not. Finally, caramel eyes set on her ocean ones.

"Thank Goodness, Kagome! I've been searching for you forever! What do you think you're doing out here alone? I don't think your mother would be too happy to find out you wondered off like this. . ."

Kagome smiled at her friend and slowly stood, the wind lavished her body as it seemed to be circling and ravishing her body, her waist long raven hair molded her back. On her body she wore an elegant white kimono, red flowers stitched into silk fabric, completed with a bright red obi that tied at her back right under her breasts.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Sango, as for my mother, what she doesn't know, won't hurt her." Showing off that bright smile that Sango couldn't stay made at.

"Whatever, lets get going, Kagome." Motioning for her to follow Sango and Kagome's steps fell in time as they headed back to the village they lived in.

'I bet mama sent her.' Kagome sadly thought.

Sango smiled and nudged at her friend who had zoned out in their tread back. "Hey, where's that cheerful Kagome that I know and love?"

Kagome looked up at her. "She's right here."

Laughing shortly, Sango picked up her speed and turned to face her friend who was getting farther away quickly. "Come on! I'll race you back!"

Pouting briefly Kagome yelled out. "Cheater! You had a head start!"

Since the village was only a short distance away, Sango had already reached the first hut and put her hands on her hips grinning. "Well, you snooze you lose!" she laughed over dramtically again.

Kagome giggled back as she came to a running stop beside Sango and gave a mischievous grin at her. "We'll just see how you feel, when I do the same thing to you!"

Giving Kagome a disbelieving look she said. "Oh, yeah?"

Kagome gave a sassy stance and placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah!"

"Oh! Kagome my child, it seems Sango has successfully found you." An elderly woman approached the two playfully bickering females, gray hair pulled back as it lay against her white and red miko garments.

Turning Kagome respectfully bowed to her miko trainer. "Lady Keade, How are you?"

Smiling at the delightful woman, Keade nodded. "I am well, I do wish to speak to you about something though."

Kagome nodded and began to follow Keade with Sango right behind her.

Keade stopped, and turned to face Sango. "Alone. . .if it's not too much to ask."

Stopping, Kagome gave a stare at Keade she did her head quirk. "Oh. . .sorry Sango."

Sango looked a little disappointed but nodded her head. "Aw, alright, see you tomorrow. . ."

Kagome gave her a quick hug and waved.

Turning around quickly in remembrance Sango shouted . "Oh, and Happy Early Birthday!"

Giggling at her friend she simply waved again, then ran to catch up to Keade by her hut.

Kagome's eyes went downcast. 'How could she have forgotten her own birthday?'

_'Maybe it's because sometimes you don't **want **to remember your birthday.' Her conscience whispered._

_'_That's right it wasn't just the day I came into the world. . .but also. . .the day my father left it. . .'

_Flashback_

_The village, every so often would have a festival to celebrate something like a good crop season or some mythological happening._

_That Summer they were celebrating a meteor shower that only came, every so many years, it was an exciting time for the village. . .considering the village's idea of fun was a gathering to talk about about food or the four kingdoms. . ."_

_Kagome always loved these events the most. . . She always liked a little bit of change and this was just what she needed to let her young soul flutter._

"_Mama! Mama, hurry up or you'll miss it!" a small pigtailed Kagome shouted, hand grasped around her mother's wrist, as she lead her through the oversized crowed._

_Kagome's mom tried to speed up her steps and let her five year old daughter show her the way through the endless amount of people. "I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!" she said humorously._

_They stopped near the very edge of a tall hill. Kagome plopped down on her rear, Indian style, and played with small slivers of grass, trying to tie them into small bows but continued to accidentally split the fine pieces._

_Bright shimmering lights illuminated the top of her vision. Quickly throwing her head up a gasp was held captured in her throat as the sky seemed to be dancing before her eyes. All the white streaks in sky seemed to be competing, trying to get to the other side of darkness before the others. The stars as a backdrop, twinkled and winked at their passers, the moon of all though, was so large, one would think it was about to crash into the Earth._

_Of all the beauty before her though, something above all the rest caught her eye._

_A father. . .held his daughter perched high on his shoulders, holding her legs securely to him to make sure she did not fall off, as the small girl wiggled and pointed at the night sky._

_'They seem so happy. . .that's the way it should be. . .why don't I have that too?' Kagome thought._

_Small hands tugged at the hem of her mother's kimono, big eyes staring up in curiosity. "Mama, why don't I have a daddy?"_

_Lady Higurashi's face paled ever so slightly, her heart clenched and her fingers gave into a cold tingle. All these years, she knew she would ask one day. . .She just hoped that day would never come.'What should I tell her. . .I don't want her to feel guilty, though it was in no way her fault. . .but children these days blame themselves for everything.'_

_'If I did tell her the truth, I'd have to tell her about the Shikon No Tama as well. . .I can't. . .she's just not ready. . .'_

_'I promised. . .I promised her father., I'd keep her safe. . .and this is one of those things. . .I need to protect her from.'_

_Grabbing Kagome by the hand she led them off to a nice appealing patch of grass and sat her down in her lap. "Now, Kagome. . .It's not that you **don't **have a daddy Kagome. . .he just. . .is in a better place now."_

_Kagome huffed and whimpered. "Grownups only say that when they're trying to break it to you easy, that someone died."_

_Lady Higurashi gave the five year old Kagome, an impressed look. "You're so smart Kagome. . .your father knew you would be. . .he also loved you very much."_

_Kagome gave a kind of sad smile and sunk farther into her mother's lap. "Well, then why did he have to leave?"_

_Lady Higurashi shifted Kagome in her lap slightly and stroked her hair. "Kagome, dear, it's not like he **wanted** to leave."_

_'Think, think! What can I tell her that she'll believe. . .and she won't be too sad about.'_

"_Kagome. . . your daddy. . .he got very sick, while you were in my tummy. Its not so bad though, because before he left, he got to see you the day you were born. . ."_

_Kagome gave a sad nod. "Oh. . .dumb germs."_

_End Flashback_

Kagome's body went in auto-mode, she walked in the hut, sat down on a mat, and just stared into space, while Keade made a small fire in the center of her hut.

"Kagome, my child, are you okay?" Keade looked at her, slightly concerned.

Suddenly snapping out of her trance by Keade's voice, embarrassed, she stuttered. "O..Oh, sorry, I guess I kinda just. . . blanked out."

'Wow, Keade must think I'm an utter fool. . .' Kagome sighed to herself.

'Kagome. . .you poor child.' Keade felt her heat swell for the girl she had watched grow up. A child like her with a heart like that, should never feel the heartache and lonesomeness. . .I can tell she possesses.'

'With the celebration of Kagome's birthday, comes the anniversary of her father's death, and the return of the Shikon No Tama.'

'That's why. . .Kagome is old enough to know. . .know what's been inside her body. . .for nearly 18 years. . .it's only right.' Keade's mind numbed.

Placing her hands in her lap Keade straightened her posture and locked eyes with Kagome.

'I wonder what's so important, that Keade. . .looks so serious. . .and. . . is that regret?' Kagome pondered.

"Kagome eighteen years ago. . .you were born." Keade said.

Kagome knitted her eyebrows looking confused at the obvious statement. "Uh. . .yeah?"

Shifting her hands a bit, her tone of voice dropped a volume."That night. . .we discovered something. . .you should know about."

_**Break**_

InuYasha sprang from the castle grounds seething. Moving with stealth and speed that the human eye would barely be able to register. Tree to tree, he felt no fear or hesitance as he lunged hundreds of feet above the non-sympathetic ground. A rumble vibrated deep in his heaving chest as he went no place in particular.

He let his feet be his guide, his eyes emotionless and set on looking straight ahead, thoughts tormented at his mind while he tried to just get away from the whole scene.' If I stayed there, I'd of thrashed out at anyone who would've even looked at me, in a way I didn't like.'

He snorted in his mind.'Keh, probably really did save someone's life then today, by coming out here to cool off. . .'

The sky's light had began to fade, and InuYasha knew it would be dark soon. . .he didn't care though.

'Fuck all those wolves and screw Miroku and my old man!' InuYasha thought angrily.'If they think they can just control me and make me do whatever they want. . .they've got another thing coming.' InuYasha's mind gave a psychotic laugh at the images that went though his mind of him showing them who was the strongest demon. . .or hanyou.'

Frowning a little InuYasha's eyes creased.'Even if I am a hanyou. . .I'm still stronger than any other demon. . .I've never been beaten in a real fight. . .'

'Hah, like that would ever happen.'

InuYasha, so involved with his thoughts, didn't take notice in how far he was straying from the kingdom.

'Damn, I went farther than I really wanted to. . .Come to think of it though, I've never been in this part of the lands.

'Especially since it's so close to the Southern Lands. . .' he thought.

'Feh, no need to be getting back there too soon anyways. . .might as well have a little alone time until they come crawling and calling for me to come back to save them or something.' He smirked and leaned up against a tree.

'Especially when I have my trustee Tessaiga.' InuYasha though, stretching his arm over to his side where his sword was at his hip, grasping the scabbard.

'This was, no doubt, the best thing my father could have given me for my thirteenth birthday. I had always wanted to be strong. . .like my old man. . .and someday. . .I'll be stronger than even him. . .. '

Eying the black sheath, he stroked it with his clawed fingers. This sword is. . .the most precious thing I've ever possessed. . . It's so destructive and thick. . .kinda like me.' He chuckled to himself.

The silent wind began to pick up a bit more, tree leave tasseling quietly. The wind seemed to be targeting InuYasha, his hair blowing back up against the tree he was leaning on. InuYasha's eyes were hard and uncaring until something hit his nose, eyes suddenly shifting greatly, an intoxicated and enlightened look came into them.

His back straightened up alert, his eyes closed slowly as he inhaled the air deeply, like an oxygen starved man.

"This scent. . ."InuYasha breathed to himself.

'How can one smell be so. . . enticing, yet calming at the same time.'InuYasha wondered. It smells like. . . like vanilla. . .after a gentle spring rain. . .maybe doused with a some honey-suckle or flowers.'

Dropping to his knees, he ran his large hands over his face slowly, trembling slightly.

'It makes me want to. . .fall asleep. . .but at the same time. . .it makes me want to draw Tessaiga and kill any living organism within miles that would dare breathe in the same scent. . .' InuYasha thought.

'Fuck. . .'. InuYasha suddenly shot up from the ground.

Glazed eyes, flashing. . .crimson to amber. . .

**_Break_**

Heyy everyone, I'm sooooo happy to see people reviewing and actually liking my story! It really encourages me! I'm finally starting to get into the main part of the story, woooo!

PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fan fic and feedback or suggestionz are really appreciated! Thank you! :


	4. Chapter 4

~~I DON'T own Inuyasha~~~ Finally updating after forever! Sorry!

The wind began to pick up its speed suddenly. The long piece of cloth that had been shielding the door of the small hut was blown to the side. Kagome, face unreadable and body stiff took a step outside into the breeze.

'Is it all really true?' Kagome thought to herself. 'Keade would never deceive me, would she? Well, she has been keeping it from me for all these years… but this is nothing to joke about.'

Kagome looked up into the sky with a blank expression. 'Could there be more that they haven't told me? How do I know that anything I've been told is true?'

Possibility after possibility tore at Kagome's mind. She sunk to the dirt, her body could no long hold the weight of her mind.

Keade stepped out of the hut, her hands clasped behind her back. She looked onto the usually bubbly girl she had helped raise with sympathy and regret.

"Child, please understand, your mother and I only wanted what was best for you. We didn't want you to grow up knowing of such a burden you bear."

Kagome looked to Keade and twitched slightly with displeasure. "But it is my burden to bear!"

Keade simply closed her eyes and did a slow nod. "That will soon become all the more apparent."

Kagome shifted from her place on the ground to look more directly at Keade. "What do you mean?"

Keade took in a deep breath and slowly kneeled down in front of the wide-eyed girl. "You see, after we discovered the demons attacking you were after the jewel inside you, I placed a seal upon it."

Kagome blinked "A seal, doesn't that mean demons are no longer able to detect its power? Shouldn't that mean I'm safe?"

Keade nodded, "But you see, my priestess abilities only extend so far, while the power of the jewel knows no bounds. I'm afraid I knew from the start that my seal would only sustain temporarily."

Kagome began to look concerned, all the information was making her feel very confused and frightened. "Is that why you are finally telling me all of this?"

Keade rose slowly bringing Kagome up with her, "Indeed, you've always been a bright young girl. This fear has lingered in the depths of my mind for some time now. It has only recently become more powerful and I fear that my powers are finally succumbing to that of the jewels."

Keade wrapped her arms around Kagome in a warm hug. "Kagome, I've been like that of a guardian to you ever since you were born. I've watched you develop from an innocent child to a fully flourishing woman, who still somehow maintains that innocence that is so rare. I knew you were ready to hear the truth. Honestly, I just didn't know if I was."

Kagome returned the hug and buried her face in Keade's shoulder, "What do you mean? What will happen when the seal breaks? Better yet, when will it happen?"

Keade rubbed the length of Kagome's hair in a soothing manner. "I wish I had the answers, I really do. All I know is the seal is weakening and that we need to be more guarded with you than ever."

Kagome took a step back, "More guarded? Is that even possible at this point? I barely take a step as it is without someone asking me what I'm up to, or them trying to follow me around."

Keade shook her head, "Understand dear, it's just because they know about the jewel. All that we want is to keep you safe. A soul like you doesn't deserve the sorrows the Shikon No Tama can and will bring if not watched carefully."

Feelings Kagome rarely felt began to boil to her surface threshold. She hated feeling such animosity, especially towards someone she loved and respected so dearly. She couldn't hold it in though… ' Why her? All she wanted was to wonder every corner of the forests, to splash in the sparkling streams, to travel to all four kingdoms but no! She was caged in a tiny village that had kept this secret from her!'

She felt a sudden shiver shoot through her body. A scorching pain enveloped deep within her, above her left hip. The pain was sharp and intense and she let out a small whimper.

Keade reached out to her, "Child, you must control your feelings! Don't let your emotions weaken the seal further! Your natural goodness and purity is what has kept it in place for this long!"

For some reason every statement Keade made only added to her anger. It was something she had never felt before. It didn't even feel like it was originating from her. It had a different source. Blackness seemed to seep to the edges of her heart.

"Why should I listen to you! You've kept this from me my whole life! Kagome asserted.

Keade head lowered slightly, her eyes casted downward. "I know, please forgive me all I want is to keep you out of harm's way."

The statement touched Kagome's heart and warmed it but as if in retaliation the foreign force within her combatted it with greater darkness causing Kagome to finally snap with anger.

"Forgive you? Keep me out of harm's way? If anything you are putting me in its path! Just leave me be!"

With that, Kagome tore off headed in the direction of the forest. The last place she should have been heading at this point, with plenty of power hungry demons populating its darkness. All she wanted right now though, was someplace where she could be alone and away from these people who were seemingly trying to protect her.

**00000000000000000**

Keade looked off after Kagome. She knew she should go after her but that would only make the situation worse. The seal was weak, making the jewel's power more dominant and Kagome' s emotions more vulnerable.

There had to be something they could do to keep the jewel dormant and controlled. She simply had no idea what, though. It would be impossible for her to create a second seal upon the jewel. She just didn't possess the strength any longer and knew of no one else that did.

Her greatest fear was what would happen when the seal finally did break. What would become of Kagome? Would they be able to fight off the demons that pursued its strength?

She just didn't know…

All she knew was that the forest was a very poor place for Kagome to be in her state and that she should go with a group of men to scavenge her out before she got herself into danger.

**00000000000000000**

Tears welled into Kagome's line of sight as she ran faster than she ever had before. 'How could I have been so rude to Lady Keade?' She only wanted to help and Kagome knew that. All this new information had just become too much and she couldn't handle it while she felt like she was being suffocated by their worry.

'I don't want to be worried over so much. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself.' She didn't want to be such a burden to them anymore. It wasn't fair to them or her anymore.'

She felt the same pain from earlier shoot through her body. She clenched her fists tight and let out let out a strangled cry as she leaned up against a tree.

'Was this the Shikon No Tama in her causing this pain?' It felt as if the seal was at it's brink.

This wasn't what she wanted for herself, and especially not for the people who she loved and cared for in her village.

'I need to leave the village. If I stick around the village will surely be massacred by all the demons who want the jewel. I don't want to be responsible for anyone's death.'

She rose up slowly clenching her side her dark bangs shielding her eyes, 'I don't want anyone else to end like my father did…'

Guilt racked Kagome has she remembered Keade's words from within the hut, "He died protecting you and your mother from the demon who seeked the jewel within you… He loved you so much."

Kagome began walking in the opposite direction of the village, deeper into the woods, not caring where she went. Just as long as her mother, Keade, and the villages were safe. She didn't want anyone else sacrificing themselves for her sake.

REVIEW! It is my motivation! It's what got me to fianlly update after 4everrrr! + this is 1st fanfic! Thanks! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Yayy! I updated pretty fast! :D I hope it turned out well!

"What do you mean you can't find her?!" Keade said with anger and fear laced in her voice.

The middle-aged village man looked down and swallowed, "We've looked in the surrounding area of the forest for hours. She is nowhere to be found, and to search any deeper is a death sentence!" The man shivered with the thoughts of all the demons just waiting for foolish humans to wander too far off.

"Aye, I see. She probably is just hiding somewhere. The child needs some time to herself to swallow all of the news she received. Give her time, she'll come back." Keade looked into the forest. The confidence in her voice was not matching the sadness in her eyes.

"She'll be back" Keade repeated, more to herself than the man.

"I pray she will, Lady Keade. She was such a vibrant soul. Always found tending to those in need or playing with the children. They will miss her dreadfully." The village man remarked.

"That they will", said Keade, and with a short bow the man turned back towards the village.

"And so shall I" Keade looked up into the setting sun, who's rays seemed to stretch out to comfort all under it's warmth. The red tint signifying the deep sadness and loss felt.

"Please Kagome, stay safe"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

Kagome turned away from the sun. She had grown too accustomed to looking on at it from the fields in the village. She didn't want to be reminded of what she was leaving behind. So many memories, all her memories as a matter of fact. They were all pleasant , but they lacked something. Something her soul yearned for.

Actually, she hadn't the slightest clue where or in what direction she was going. She had never left the safety of the village borders before.

"This might not be good." She whispered to herself.

Her long raven hair swayed behind her as she did a sort of spin in all directions. Trying to figure out which direction looked the most pleasant. None of them did really. They all looked the same. Just dense amounts of trees that seemed to stray on forever.

Kagome sighed to herself, "Oh well, I'll just keep going this way!" She tried to perk herself up a little bit. She hated feeling such despair. It just wasn't a natural emotion for her.

'I just have to look at the good side! This is like an adventure! I've always wanted this kind of freedom! This isn't so bad at all!" Kagome thought to herself with renewed energy.

"Oof!" Kagome tripped over a large root in her path, knocking both the breath and good mood out of her. "Ooww" she exclaimed loudly as she held her ankle.

"Figures" She huffed and tried to slowly stand back up. She could walk but not without a limp and a slight pain that shot up her right leg whenever she put too much pressure on it. Making her walk very unstable and wobbly.

"Ughh, and I've been gone for what, a couple hours? I really am helpless, no wonder the villagers always had to keep an eye on me." She grumbled under her breath.

A pang of sadness hit her heart at the thought of them again. She visibly shook her head and put her hands up to her temple, trying to forget.

'Ah, I'm so bad at this! I can't keep on thinking of them!' Another familiar pain hit her side again. The pain brought her to her knees in the middle of the grass. Her breath was ragged and her vision began to blur.

Her body almost felt limp and she couldn't find herself able to summon the strength to stand again.

_Thud, thud, thud…_

She wasn't quite sure if she was imagining it because of the pain or if there was a loud thumping noise coming towards her from the direction she was heading. With every thump, the ground shook more violently.

'Oh god, please let it be an earthquake.' She prayed to herself hoping for the better of the possibilities.

The sun had almost completely gone below the tree line and it was difficult to make out much more than the outline of the forest. All of the small creatures in the woods began to run in the opposite direction and she could make out the sounds of trees falling.

Then, something came into view that was taller than any of the trees around her. Its body was a charcoal black. Every inch of it rippled with muscle. Its claws were like deadly swords attached to its hand. What struck the most fear into her though, were its eyes. They were wide and bloody red with small black slits down the center. They stared directly into her own.

Kagome stopped breathing, she stilled her body completely, hoping it would decide she was too tiny of a meal.

No, the large demon stopped a few yards away from her and narrowed those eyes, focusing them on her sprawled out body.

It growled as it licked its lips, revealing white fangs. "You possess, something very…delectable within that body of yours."

**00000000000000000000000**

Inuyasha felt like he was a magent being attracted to a piece of metal. His legs moved faster than they ever had outside of a battle. His nostrils flared as he took in another large intake of this scent that was luring him in.

It was like nothing he had ever inhaled before. If heaven smelled like something, this was that. It made him feel so reassured and calm but at the same time like he could go crazy with rage and rip anything in his path to shreds.

The contradicting feelings made him feel like he might die on the inside. Especially since it smelled as if the scent he was nearing was in some type of distress.

Its first sweet and lively aura had turned slightly tangy, filled with fear and weakness.

His eyes flashed red again and this time stayed that way. 'What the hell could it be?! I'll make sure it is untouched, whatever this thing is.'

Leaping tree to tree he began to close in on his destination. Another aura, that radiated evil, began overpowering the scent he was pursuing, and he didn't like that one bit.

'Destroy, Kill, Blood…'

It was now the only thing running through his mind. He landed on a high branch, crouched down and looked at the scene before him.

A very large black demon was hovering over something very small compared to its massive size. It seemed to be analyzing it, as if it was looking for something. Its whole body wreaked with blood and greed. Making Inuyasha feel as if he might barf.

Lingering beneath the dreadful stench of the demon was the same smell that brought him here.

'There! Whatever possesses that scent is apparently what the demon is after!' A sudden unexplainable rage enveloped his being. His fists curled into his palm, drawing blood. His flashing red eyes narrowed in on the enormous demon and he gritted his teeth, displaying his chiseled fangs.

The low growl emitting from Inuyasha finally drew the black demons attention.

The dark demon rose up so he was completely erect and sniffed the air, "Who goes there?! This is my territory!" it roared.

Inuyasha straightened, and with one large leap landed on the ground, only a few feet away from the demon.

The demon jumped back from the sudden appearance of the dog demon. "Where did you come from?! This is _**MY **_prize, dog!"

A small whimper made the ears on the top of Inuyasha's head flicker in the direction of the sound. When the demon had moved back it revealed the source of all the trouble.

Long raven hair draped over a young womans shoulders, the black locks seemed to wrap themselves around her petite but apparent curves. Her red and white kimono unusually clean, with only a few dirt smudges. Wide sapphire eyes darted back and forth between himself and the demon. She was sprawled onto her side and appeared unable to move, much less defend herself.

The sight alone, once again refueled a strange and uncontrollable anger and he turned back to who he now deemed his enemy. Stepping between the beast and the girl he flexed his claws, daring the demon to make the first move.

The demon took another step back, the dog in front of his prize giving him a piercing glare, his flashing eyes shadowed slightly by his bangs. He almost looked malevolent with his gritted yet grinning smile. His deep red kimono hung from his arms as he got into a crouched protective position in front of the girl.

The demon sneared at him "Bah! What business do you have with this human! She has something that I desire within her! It will be mine!"

Inuyasha's growl deepend with the statement, "Shut your trap! Nothing here will belong to you, bet on it!"

The insulting tone infuriated the demon and it stomped its foot into the ground, rattling the earth a bit and creating a crater. "I'll make you eat those words mutt! I'll crush you like a bug, weakling!"

The demon raised its oversized fist and brought it down with sudden and overwhelming power , but it made contact with no body, just the ground. It darted its eyes around the area and blanked in confusion and frustration.

Behind the clearing dust, stood Inuyasha with the girl in his arms bridal style. "Heh, weakling you say?" He lifted his head slowly to the demon. "Let's see how long you can stay alive before I prove you wrong." he stated simply.

Inuyasha took a leap away from the clearing to set the girl down away from the battle. She had a death grip on the front of his haori and he had to urgently pry them off to detach her from him. "Don't worry", Inuyasha said. "I'll get show this puny monster who the alpha is." He gave her a cocky grin. Turning away, he lunged backed towards the at least 20 foot demon.

Kagome stared after him with wide eyes. 'Puny?! That thing is the tallest demon I've ever seen! Sure, he may have been fast enough to dodge his first attack, but there is no way he can defeat him!' she thought to herself.

Inuyasha stood in front of the demon, its body towering over his own. Inuyasha smirked, showing no signs of fear, reached toward his waist, grasping the hilt of a sword.

The demon noticed this movement, "Haha! Any sword will be futile against my body! Don't worry, I'll make your death quick so I can be on my way with that tasty smelling human and that power I sense inside of her!"

Inuyasha's ears flatted to his skull and he gripped his tessaiga even tighter. Suddenly, his tessaiga began to pulse. 'What the hell? What's going on with my sword?' He was snapped out of his train of thought as the demon made another lunge on him.

Inuyasha stealthily dodged his attack and jumped into the air with great ease. His long silver hair danced around his face and he finally drew out his trusted his tessaiga. The large fang of his father burst out of the slim sheath with a golden white light that Inuyasha had never seen before. He looked at it with awe but had to redirect his energy back to the swiping demon below.

The demon bellowed out a cry of frusturation, "Gah! Stop jumping around! Its eyes shifted back to the helpless girl it had originally been pursuing.

The demon tilted its head into the air and inhaled "Mmm, you smell so tasty, and that power! I need it!" He turned towards her direction and began galloping at her. Each step creating indentions in the ground.

Inuyasha had enough, it was time to end this quick before the demon got his hands on that odd but intoxicating girl.

"Your battle is with me!" Inuyasha yelled, as he pushed off a nearby tree and raised tessaiga above his head.

Before the demon could raise his arm to block the attack, his body was cut clean down the center. A blinding light exploded from his body and he let out one last strangled cry before his body was completely obliterated.

Inuyashed landed on the ground with a soft thud. He raised up and grinned at his handy-work. "Hah! Idiot demon thought he could take on me! Keh, he didn't stand a chance."

Kagome stared at the scene in disbelief. 'How could he of defeated something so massive, so easily? Who is this demon?'

She quickly shoved her curiosity aside. She had to get away from all these demons. All they would want was the power inside of her.'

A small noise caught his attention and he turned in its direction. With one hand braced against a tree the girl was struggling to stand. It looked like she had succeeded for a moment but her legs buckled again and she fell back to the floor with a small cry.

"Oi! Quit doing that! You stupid or something?"Inuyasha said as he bagan to trudge over to her.

Inuyasha had never been the best with women. Though, they always did seem to be hanging around him in the castle or when he went on patrols in the market. Demons and humans alike fawned over him. He did look a good deal like his father, after all. From his broad shoulders and tall stature, to his amber eyes that always seemed to be scanning for its next prey.

None of the women really appealed to him though. Sure, he might entertain himself with one for a little while, but it was always short lived and he never cared for them. Women were shallow and weak beings. Most only wanted him for either his status, appearence, or his ability to protect them. This world was a dangerous one. If you weren't able to protect yourself in demon lands, your life expectancy was very low.

So what was this human girl doing wondering around all alone in demon territory? Did she want to die?

The girl glared daggers at him, "Stay away from me! Demon!"

Inuyasha chuckled lightly, "Did you hit your head? I just saved you! You should be grateful to me human, I could dice you just as easily as I did that last demon."

He immediately realized that was a poor choice of words. Next thing he knew she was scrunched far up against a tree, emitting a weak miko aura, but it quickly dissipated in her weak state.

"A miko, eh? Inuyashed cocked up an eyebrow, "Well, that's an odd find, not much of your kind anymore." He tried taking another step towards her.

She shrunk back even more, if possible and looked like a trapped animal who was terrified out of their wits. The wind picked up once again, bringing her scent to him. She smelled even more delicious up close, but her scent was mixed with fear and pain. His ears flattened slightly and he felt an odd softness come over him at the sight of her and her vulnerability.

Inuyasha sighed and lowered his voice. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you, but what were you thinking come out in the middle of the woods alone? You tryna get yourself killed?"

She shifted her eyes away from him and looked at the ground. "It's nothing of your concern. Just leave me alone, I'm just fine on my own. I don't need a demons help."

Inuyasha pretended to flinch as if he was insulted, "Oh of course not, I'm sure you had that tree sized demon under control and I'm sure you'd be able to handle all the other hundreds of demons that occupy this area. Especially considering you have no weapon."

Her eyes widened at the last part and she slapped her forehead and made a grumbling noise. " I left so suddenly I forgot my bow! Stupid, stupid, stupid Kagome!" She whispered under her breath .

If Inuyasha didn't have his superior hearing he would not of caught what she said, but he did. He cocked up an eyebrow, "Ah, so your name is Kagome? Interesting, well, my name is Inuyasha"

He decided to leave out the fact that he was actually Prince Inuyasha of the Western Lands. 'Don't want to scare her more.' He thought indifferently.

Kagome seemed panicked and quickly tried to come up with a cover up. "No! It's not Kagome! It's um…Kag…er..ade?

"Kagerade?" Inuyasha chuckled. "I think I'll stick with Kagome."

Kagome gave a small smile but quickly disguised it with an annoyed look. "Quit antagonizing me demon, I'll be on my way now. I appreciate you saving me but I didn't ask for your help." She knew she couldn't be getting herself involved with the likes of a demon. The very ones who killed her father and would try to kill her for the Shikon No Tama.

Kagome somehow summoned up enough strength to stand on her shaky legs and start taking a few smalls step in the direction she had been headed.

Inuyasha was starting to get frustrated. How could this girl be so dense? She obviously wasn't able to defend herself, much less walk! He didn't know why but he had this overwhelming instinct to protect her. He had helped others before who found themselves in a tight space with demons. He usually took off though, right after the deed was done. Even if the area was still filled with hungry demons. He could only do so much.

But this, something about this girl intrigued him. Maybe it was only her scent but he couldn't bring himself to abandon her and let just any demon have their way with her.

"Now, now, now, did I say you could just leave?" Inuyasha asserted. His princely stature sometimes got the better of him.

He leaped from his spot on the ground to right in front of her, in an attempt to stop her from proceeding with her plans. The sudden appearance of him startled her and she stumbled backwards a bit.

Inuyasha reached out to grab her shoulders and steady her. The small touch sent a wave of energy though her body but she quickly pulled away

"How dare you assume you have such a right to tell me what to do!" she snapped. 'Who did this demon think he was? Her master?' she thought angrily.

He folded his arms together and gave her a cocky grin. "Well, for one, I am a whole lot stronger than you, not to mention quicker. I really don't have to be requesting anything of you here." He stated boldly.

Kagome glared daggers at him, "You overgrown arrogant demon! You think you can dominate me just because you can? Why do you care if I get attacked by a demon anyways!" she yelled.

Inuyasha just shook his head. "It's not that I care. I just don't want the weight of knowing I let a weak human die, when I could've prevented it." He lied lazily.

"Besides, it's the dead of night. I'm not required to be anywhere right now. Which reminds me, where the hell could you possibly be headed at this time?"

Kagome tried to turn away, all of his questions making her side pulsate in what was becoming a familiar pain. She clutched at her side and kneeled in front of him. Eyes clamped shut she began breathing heavy again.

Inuyasha immediately felt concern wash over him and crouched before and looked her body over. She didn't appear to of been injured. What was causing her so much pain? And why the hell did he care? She was so small and fragile looking. Like the smallest fall could break her.

"Oi, what's wrong with you, wench? Inuyasha asked, trying to not seem too concerned.

Kagome cracked an eye open to give him an angry look. "Just leave me." She rasped painfully.

Fed up with her saying that, Inuyasha gave a pissed off huff and wrapped his arms under her legs and her shoulders to pick her up in one swift movement.

"Eek!" Kagome shrieked at the unexpected move on his part. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp but his firm grip was like iron, struggle seemed futile.

'What is this demon's deal? Why is he so persistent' Kagome thought strangely to herself.

"If you want to stay alive tonight, you'll stop being a crazy bitch and just submit." Inuyasha scoffed.

Kagome was too weak and sore to struggle any longer, she couldn't even find the strength to say something back in retaliation. She found herself sinking into this stranger's arms. Her pain dissipated but exhaustion quickly replaced it. She didn't want to think about why this demon was seemingly protecting her. 'Maybe this was all just a trick and he was going to kill her once she fell asleep? It just didn't make sense to her.'

It didn't make sense to Inuyasha either. It made him angry with himself to feel such weak emotions. 'Bah! What is wrong with me? Why should I care about any human? They're so weak and useless, just a waste of space. I don't even know who this girl is, I just know she smells so fucking good!

Kagome had finally fell totally limp in his arms and her breathing evened out. He looked down at her face, it was so smooth and angelic looking. It glowed in the moonlight and her soft smile made her look entirely innocent.

His eyes softened slightly and he stared for a few moments before he jumped into a high up branch in a tall tree.

He scanned the area and deemed that they would be safe up here for the night. He didn't know what the hell he was thinking keeping this girl with him against her will but his instincts just screamed at him to do so.

'Hopefully it'll wear off in the morning' he thought briefly. He never did fall asleep, though. He stayed alert, making sure the girl was secure in his grasp and that no mindless demons would attack them.

During that time, he also contemplated what the hell was going on with his sword and his fucking mind.

Thanks so much for reading! Review, review, revieww pllzzzz! :D ~


End file.
